


The Brave

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Being scared but having Steve to cheer you up, F/M, Halloween, M/M, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: It’s Halloween night and you’re watching a horror movie with Steve who’s always willing to fight off the cheap jump scares.





	The Brave

A loud noise startled you. Tension inducing music, camera work and your horror movie experience had told you that the next jump scare was approaching, but the producers still managed to achieve their desired outcome anyway. You cleared your throat and stealthily glanced at Steve, who was doing a rather poor job at concealing his amusement.

You have changed your position on the couch, hugged him tighter and promised yourself that you would not get scared anymore by such a cheap method. Unfortunately, a few minutes later the director decided to choose the same way to throw you off balance causing you to jump in fear in your seat.

“Are you scared?” wrinkles caused by amusement appeared around the blue eyes that you were so fond of.

“No, I’m not,” you replied, unsuccessfully masking the accelerated breath. “I’m just annoyed by their choice of means for scaring the viewer.”

“But they seem to be working, aren’t they?” Steve’s smile grew even wider when he saw you pouting.

“Oh, shut up. I’ve spent every Halloween watching horror movies since I was seven years old. Don’t you think I’d be immune to this tactic by now if this wasn’t cheating?”

“Uh-hm,” Steve nodded, kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you even closer. You could feel the smooth beating of his heart, the warmth coming from under the thick sweater he got from you at the beginning of autumn. Both of these things have allowed you to relax for a moment after your body’s stress response to sudden and loud sounds emitting from the speakers.

After all, you could allow yourself to feel safe while the man who has saved the world a few times already was right beside you. And you knew you could always count on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
